Despise Me
by someyoungguy1243
Summary: When a girl from Earth with a backpack full of stuff from it(mostly yugioh cards) she takes away all the popularity from Laval and doesn't even know it. This causes Laval to hate her. He wants nothing more than to see her disappear. Eventual Laval x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is. A Chima story. I don't own Legends of Chima**

**Chapter 1**

**(Mikasa's POV)**

My name is Mikasa. I am 14 years old. I'm half Chinese and half Filipino and I live in America. My size is five foot three. My skin is a little pale and I'm into anime; especially Naruto.

Right now, I was getting ready for my daily run in the forest with my rollerblades. I put on safety gear on because I wasn't planning on going to the hospital like those idiots who didn't wear protective gear.

I was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans.

I got up and picked up my large backpack. It was filled with a pair of sneakers, my fully charged 3ds xl, some of my clothes, and lots of boxes that contained yugioh cards. I had all of this because it gave me some weight to work through when I went rollerblading.

I walked through the door of my house. My folks were still sleeping as I looked through the early morning sky.

I loved doing this. Going out every early morning and rollerblading through the forest with the faint blue and orange sky above me.

When I started going through the paths in the forest, I saw a cave that I occasionally passed by; only this time there was some light coming from it.

Being the cliche person I was, I rollerbladed to the cave. The light started to get brighter, so I had to shield my eyes. I didn't stop going until I stopped.

What I saw was the entrance of the cave as if I have gone in circles, but what was different was the forest plants. It wasn't just forest plants anymore, but jungle forest plants.

I took off my rollerblades and gear to replace them with just plain old new red sneakers. Then I exited the cave to come across a large path.

I wasn't alone on the path though. My eyes saw three people on what seemed to be one wheeled motorcycles. I thought they were really cool.

The one to my left was an eagle girl that spotted me.

"Hey guys!", I heard her yell, "Look over there!"

She pointed a fingered talon at me.

Her companions followed her pointing and saw me. I could tell they were going faster on their motorcycles.

I got a better view of her two companions as they got closer.

One was a crocodile man with green scales and with a blind eye with a scar running through it.

The other was a lion man. He had a fiery red mane going upwards; as if he was a super saiyan. He looked really handsome to me for a lion guy.

They stopped and got off when they were seven feet away from me. What were they doing?

Then the lion man pulled out big sword from his motorcycle. What the heck?

On instinct, I pulled a switchblade from my pocket. Why do I have one you ask? Well it all started in an alley four years ago. Some guy tried to take my clothes off but luckily, there was a broken wine bottle near me. I picked it up and nearly cut his arm off before he can even remove my sweater. Two years later, the next guy had my blade inches from his heart when I started carrying it around.. So basically, I'm still a virgin so I don't plan on getting raped.

I held the blade horizontally in my hand. What can I say? I watch too much Naruto.

"Um… Laval, what are you doing?", the crocodile man said.

"This stranger could be dangerous.", he answered with anger at me in his eyes.

"Sure. The small stranger with a small weapon is dangerous.", the eagle said to back me up.

The lion man didn't listen as he walked towards me with his large sword.

I put down my backpack and remembered my training that I never had.

Instead of walking towards him, I ran to him. I slashed my blade at him but he dodged it with ease.

"Your swordplay is weird and easy to dodge.", he said while backing up and dodging.

There was no way I could beat him unless I thought of a plan.

I then had my plan. He was so distracted by dodging and making fun of me, that he didn't notice that he was backing up to a rock that was big enough to trip him.

We kept doing the same thing until he finally fell on his broad back. I quickly knelt down and had the blade near his throat.

I couldn't help but quote from Itachi from a video game. "This is the difference between your power and mine.", I said cooly.

I saw the anger in his eyes become even greater. It scared me a little

My fear of him was gone when his friends towered over me.

I expected them to beat me up, but instead they shouted in unison, "That was so cool!".

Huh? They thought I was cool for beating up their friend?

I put my weapon away and stood up. Then I asked, "Why was that cool?".

"Hardly anyone can beat Laval in a sword fight nowadays.", the eagle answered.

Oh. If he was that good, then I must have looked cool.

"What's your name?", the crocodile man asked.

I smiled.

"Mikasa.".

**A/N: End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting a Room

**A/N: For a few chapters, Laval is gonna think that Mikasa is the most vile thing in the world, but he'll fall for her. Eventually.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Laval's POV)**

At first, I hated this girl when I first saw her. Then, after she beat me in a sword fight by luck, I despised her very being.

When she had her small weapon on my throat, my right hand was secretly going for my sword so I can slice her head off.

My efforts were stopped when my best friends congratulated her in my defeat.

"Mikasa.", I heard her say.

Mikasa sounded like a foreign name in Chima. And her species is also not known in Chima. I concluded she must not be around from here.

I stood up quickly on my paws and said to her with hatred in my voice, "What are you doing here, creature.".

**(Nobody's POV)**

'Creature?', Mikasa thought. 'Either he's deaf or he's trying to piss me off.'.

"It's Mikasa you loser.", she said.

Laval clenched his fists and glared his eyes down at her as she glared up at him.

"And I came here through a cave.". She pointed to a nearby cave.

She noticed that light from the cave was gone and when they came to the entrance, all the four saw was darkness.

"Are you trying to bring us inside that cave so you can kill us?", Laval asked.

"No.", she said defensively. "There was a light in the cave when I came inside. Then I came out here and found you guys.". She folded her arms.

Laval growled.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying.".

Mikasa was starting to feel a little hurt. Why was he being so mean to her?

"Calm down Laval. Let's just take her back to the lion temple so we can decide on how to help her.". Eris said.

Laval looked away from Eris, folded his arms, and huffed in response.

"So who am I riding with?", Mikasa asked.

"Well with me of course." Cragger said.

**(Scene Change)**

The three friends and one grumpy lion were well on their to the lion's temple. On the way, Mikasa asked many questions to Cragger about the land, which Laval found very suspicious and hated her even more. She asked about the different tribes, the floating mountain, the speedors, their cool weapons, their names, and why Laval seemed to despise her.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure things will work out between you two.", Cragger said.

"Yeah, I hope.".

For some reason, Mikasa really wanted to be good friends with Laval. She hoped he only hated her for beating him in a sword fight. She looked up at the starry clear night sky and hoped everything will be okay.

**(Scene Change)**

Laval and Mikasa were at the steps of the huge lion temple. Both were waving at Eris and Cragger as they sped off back to their homes.

Mikasa looked at the huge steps of the temple.

"Am I really suppose to climb up those stairs?", she asked.

"You don't have to. You can just leave and fend for yourself in the forest.", Laval said with a grin.

"Yeah right.", she scoffed. 'Here goes nothing.' she thought.

**(Scene Change)**

Mikasa's hands fell to her knees and gasped for air. She hasn't felt this tired since she had to do eighty push ups by her PE teacher nonstop.

Laval watched her suffer and smiled. It was very amusing to him to watch her.

He looked away from her as he heard his father's voice say, "Welcome home son.".

The grey haired lion walked to him and put his paw on his son's shoulder.

He then asked his son loud enough for all three to hear, "Is this beautiful girl your girlfriend? If so, then I am very proud you."

Laval blushed. Mikasa was too tired to hear or even care.

"No dad. She's just someone who needs help.".

Lagravis nodded.

"And was thinking you could take her. I feel a little tired.", he lied. He just didn't want to be near her anymore.

"Alright son.".

Laval walked away while his father put a paw on Mikasa's shoulder.

"What is your name girl?", he asked.

She stopped breathing heavily and looked up to see his muzzle staring down at her.

"Mikasa.", she answered.

"A beautiful and strange name for a pretty girl such as you.".

Her cheeks reddened.

"Thanks. And what is yours?'.

"Lagravis.", he answered with a smile.

He then led her through the huge bridge and doors. Together, they passed many lions that looked at them with interest. To Mikasa's disappointment, they passed through many more stairs that tired her out even more.

They finally reached Mikasa's room. It looked like a teenager's room, but without any technology. The room had a perfect view of the training grounds that was near the temple.

She set her large backpack down near the large bed and sat down on the bed.

"How do you like the room so far?", he asked.

She smiled.

"It's nice.".

"Then I'll take my leave then.".

He closed the door as she took off her sneakers. She was so tired that she didn't bother to pull the covers on her as she slept.

**A/N: Do they have hands or paws?**

'


	3. Laval's Infiltration and a duel

**A/N: Laval still hates Mikasa. :(**

**Chapter 3**

The early morning rays of the sun woke up the sleeping Mikasa.

She got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Remembering her daily routine, she got her roller blades out and safety gear from her backpack and slipped them on. She pulled out some beef jerky she always kept inside her backpack 10 days ago and ate them for breakfast while sitting on her bed.

As she was eating, she thought all that has happened. She wasn't the cliche person to suddenly forget everything that has happened when they're in a new room. She remembered everything that has happened. How she got here, her fight with Laval, and his hatred.

'Why does he hate me?', she thought. 'The only thing I've ever done to him is beat in sword fight so how does that make him have a grudge on me.'.

After finishing her meal, she removed her clothes from her backpack.

'If this is my room then I that means I could leave my clothes here.', she thought.

She then rollerbladed to the door and opened it. She was greeted with with vast stone halls to her left and to her right.

**(Laval's POV)**

I made sure I woke up early and watched her door open. the door nearly hit my face. I hoped she would turn right instead of left for I was right behind the opened door.

Luckily, I heard her turned right as she left. I left my hiding spot and saw her leave.

She was wearing some sort of black gear and something on her feet with wheels on them.

I was about to think more about it more until I remembered my plan.

My plan was to infiltrate her room and search for any weapon she plans to use to destroy us all.

I came into her room and saw something on her bed.

It appeared to be her clothes but I knew to not underestimate my enemies.

I came upon them and inspected them. They looked like two small half spheres connected by a small line in the middle. They had straps behind them.

**A/N: They're bras if you don't know.**

What the hack were these things? Ideas went through my head and the best one I had were torture devices.

I put one on my chest and it felt tight against my armor. I'd probably be suffocating if it weren't for my armor.

I continued my search on these strange torture devices.

**(Mikasa's POV)**

As I rushed through the halls of the temple, I was greeted by many curious lions as I went by. Most of them waved and I waved back to them.

Every stair I had to get by to go down I jumped over them and landed perfectly.

When I finally made it out and onto the large stairs, I jumped to the sides that were flat and started rolling down on them. I then jumped when I was nearing the end and landed.

I looked up at the morning sky.

'It's like the one back home', I thought.

Then I heard the familiar sound of a speedor. Actually, multiple speeders.

I lowered my gaze and saw Cragger and Eris speeding towards me; along with a wolf man, a gorilla man, and a skunk man.

I took off my rollerblades and gear to replace them with my sneakers.

They all waved to me so I waved back.

All five slowed downed near me and got off their vehicles.

"Hey guys.", I said.

"Hi!", they all said, except for the wolf man.

He was looking at me funny. I knew that look. He was judging me. Like all those people who did in my first day of school.

"How's it hanging. My name is is Mikasa.". I held out my hand to him.

"What?", he said with a confused face. The others were confused too.

"It means how has your life been going.".

He smiled with an approved look on his face.

"It's been great. The name's Worriz.".

He shook my hand.

"So what brings you here guys?", I asked.

The gorilla man answered first, "We're here to help you get a tour of the land, dudette. By the way, my name is Gorzan."

"My name is Skinnet.", the skunk said.

"Hi Skinnet. I think I'll be riding with you.".

Everybody looked at me funny.

"What?".

"Well if you haven't noticed Mikasa,", Skinnet's face fell to sadness, "I smell bad and that what makes it hard for me to make friends. Not many people like to go near me.".

I felt bad for Skinnet. He reminds me of me because a lot a people found it weird for a girl to be playing Yugioh in my school.

"Don't worry Skinnet.", I said to comfort him. "I know you smell bad but my mom's cooking has a way more bad smell than you.".

Everybody smiled.

It was true. My mom's worst cooking made the entire family get kicked out of the house. The house had to be burned to get rid of it. We moved to California after that.

**(3 hours later)**

My new friends and I were hanging out in a place called the forever rock. I was laying on the grass.

I was wasted. We visited the beavers, who I found interesting for their creative minds. They were most interested in my rollerblades. We visited the gorillas, which I had to use all my energy to climb a tree. We visited the rhinos, who I found to be a little stupid but I found some respect in them. We visited the wolves, who were a little too wild for me. We visited the crocodiles, who had a really cool home in the shape of a head. We visited the ravens; who's home reminded me of a landfill. We visited the eagles, which made me a little scared of heights now. We visited the bears, who we only found sleeping by the time we got there. We visited a tribe who liked snow and ice, and I liked it right back. We visited a of tribe bugs and bats. I thought they were pretty cool. Our last visit was the phoenix tribe, who tried to make me do tasks to prove myself, which I declined.

My body instantly sat up to the sound of somebody going through my backpack.

It was Worriz. His back was against the rock as he was sitting down near the lake.

I got up and walked towards him with a evil face.

"Whatcha doing there Worriz.".

He looked up at me and I could see a little fear in his eyes.

"Um… what are these?". He held out an opened box filled withYugioh cards.

"Those cards are for the most fun and most difficult card game of all time back at my land.", I said proudly.

My talking attracted my friends from what they were doing. They all had curiosity on their faces.

"Can I play?", Eris asked.

I smiled.

"Sure."

**(1 hour later)**

I had no other cards on my field except for my Guarded Treasure spell card and my Winged Kuriboh.

All of us were huddled around the perfect rock for card games that had a flat surface.

Eris had Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and one token created by Gorz with 2800 atk on her field.

My life points had reached 50 and hers are at 200.

I got into this situation by underestimating her skills. For a noob, she did really well. But it wasn't going to end with her winning.

Thanks to Guarded Treasure, I drew two cards instead of one.

The cards I drew were Heraldry Reborn and Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards.".

I drew again and got Hammershot and Graceful Charity.

"Next, I activate Heraldic Beast Aberconway's ability. By banishing another Aberconway, I can add one Heraldic Beast monster from my graveyard to my hand. And I choose Eale. My next move is the spell card called Graceful Charity. I draw three cards.".

I looked at my three new cards. It was Heraldry reborn, Dark Hole, and Heraldic Beast Leo.

"I add Heraldry Reborn and send the rest to the graveyard. Now I activate two Heraldry Reborns to bring back Leo and Unicorn to the field. Now that I have two Heraldic beast monsters I can summon Heraldic Beast Eale. I overlay my three monsters to xyz summon Number 69: Heraldry Crest. Now I activate Hammershot to destroy your token!", I said dramatically

I saw Eris's face fall into concern. I smiled. That token was her only protection for my next move.

"Now I'll use 69's ability. I use one overlay unit to have 69 have the same ability as your Dracossack. Next I'll use another overlay unit to summon my own tokens and use one to destroy your Dracossack.".

Eris sadly sent her monster to the graveyard. She probably knew defeat was coming.

"Now my Winged Kuriboh attacks you directly and I win.", I said with a smile.

Eris smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Good game.", she said.

"That was better than good guys. That was amazing! Mikasa was losing and she totally turned it around.", Worriz said.

I smiled. It was good to have made friends that like the game like I do.

**A/N: Next chapter will have Eris and Mikasa find out what Laval is doing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Laval's punsihment

**A/N: Hi**

**Chapter 4**

Eris and Mikasa were at the entrance of the lion temple. Worriz, Gorzan, and Skinnet were going back to their homes for lunch. Eris wanted to have a quick look at Mikasa's room before she left to have lunch with Rogon.

"Isn't Rogon that rhino we met that never left your side until we left his tribe?", Mikasa asked as they entered the temple.

Eris blushed.

"Yeah.", she said.

"So isn't it like a date with him or something?".

Eris's blush got even redder.

"I hope so.".

"So you do like him!".

"Not so loud Mikasa. Not many people know yet and I don't want them to know for now.".

Mikasa nodded her head.

"I understand.".

When the two girls were halfway to their destination, they met Lagravis.

"Hello there Mikasa. I was looking for you.", he said.

"Why?", she said.

"I wanted to invite you to dine with me and my son to get to know you better.", he answered smiling.

"Where's the dining table at?", she asked.

"It should be to your left when you exit your room.".

And with that, he left.

The two continued on their way and talked.

"I hope Laval won't do anything stupid when you're with him.", Eris said with concern for her friend.

"Don't worry about me Eris.", she said to assure her. "He wouldn't do anything stupid in front of his dad. I know I wouldn't.".

The two walked in silence until Mikasa asked, "What do you know about Laval.".

Eris thought about it for a while and said, "Well he's strong, brave, a little wise sometimes, handsome, and has great respect for people.".

Mikasa thought about for a while as they neared the door to her room.

'He's definitely strong for the huge muscles he has. He looks like a brave person. I guess someone like him can be a little wise sometimes. He definitely looked handsome for a lion man. And respect, I'm not so sure.'

"Well I'm sure he's all of those things Eris.", she said smiling as she opened the door to her room.

The girls froze as they saw the scene before them. It was Laval on her bed with three small bras in his mane and one on his chest.

Laval looked at them with excitement.

"Glad you came Eris!", he shouted excitedly.

He held out a small pink bra in his hand and said, "I was here all morning and found these small torture devices. I knew she was evil the moment I saw her. I'm betting she's planning to make us wear these so we can suffocate to death.", he said proudly.

Eris looked away; beyond belief of how Laval would do such a thing to a girl.

Mikasa looked down, clenched her fists, and closed her eyes with an angry expression on her face.

'Respect and wise my ass.' she thought. 'And my boobs are not small. Okay they are, but they're still developing. I hope.'.

Then the situation at hand brought both girls to look at the problem before them.

"LAVAL!", both girls screamed in anger.

**(20 minutes later)**

Sitting on a stone chair and near a stone square table was Mikasa. She now wore a blue T-shirt and another pair of blue jeans after taking a cold shower. Yes, her room had a shower room and running water but this place hadn't invented way to create a warm shower.

The stone table had plates of chicken legs, various fruits and vegetables, and a glass flagon with some kind of red fruit juice.

Mikasa was looking at her knees, arms folded, eyes closed, and an annoyed expression on her face. She was pissed.

Lagravis was there feeling a little nervous. Where was Laval and why was Mikasa angry?

"Um… where is Laval?", he asked carefully.

Mikasa was in the same position as she said, "Don't worry he'll be here soon.".

Before he can ask her another question, Laval came in.

He looked the same but with a few differences. He had a large black eye on his left caused by Mikasa and a long claw mark on his right cheek cause by Eris.

"What happened son?", his father asked.

Laval took his seat across Mikasa and looked down at his knees.

"Nothing dad.", he answered.

Lagravis looked at Mikasa who had a grin on her face.

Not really wanting to know what happened, he filled his plate with food.

**(Laval's POV)**

How was I suppose to know that girls wore those things to suppress their spheres? And how did that tiny girl have so much strength within her?

I looked at her across the table and saw she was eating only a small plate of food.

Her species probably eat little. Which explains why they are little.

I then piled my plate with the amount of food I usually eat: four chicken legs, many fruits and vegetables, and 2 quarters of juice.

As we were eating my father asked many questions about her. They all bored me. The one that peaked my interest was about her weapon and her experience in swordplay.

"I hold my knife horizontally in my hand and just start slashing at my enemies.".

"Very peculiar.", my father said. "I suggest you train with Laval to hone your skills.".

I dropped the chicken leg I was eating and shouted, "WHAT!".

**A/N: Laval still hates her but it will all change later.**


	5. Chapter 5 New Things

**A/N: I don't know what currency they use so I'm just gonna guess. I don't own Legends of Chima**

**Chapter 5**

Lagravis and Mikasa both looked at Laval.

Lagravis had a worried face while Mikasa fought back tears for she knew why he was so angry about his father's decision.

"What's the problem son?", his father said.

Laval had to think for a moment before saying, "Well her weapon is too small to use in actual combat. And the ones we have now are too big for her to use. She also doesn't have any armor. and the ones we have are way too big for her.". Laval hoped this would convince his father that this was a bad idea.

It didn't.

"Well son,", he began, "then it's a good time for you to take young Mikasa to the market.".

Laval didn't have a response for that.

**(Scene Change)**

Laval and Mikasa were now at the market. To Mikasa, it was like a farmer's market but had a little more to offer than fruits and vegetables. To Laval, it was torture. He tried his best not to leave her.

The two were soon found by Eris and Rogon, who were holding hands but quickly let go as they saw them.

"Hey Mikasa.", Rogon and Eris said as they neared.

**(Laval's POV)**

I waved to my friends but they didn't say hi or waved back. Not even the author typing this story noticed that I waved. When they said hi to Mikasa, I got even angrier.

She told them about her plans and they agreed to help.

Why is she so popular all of a sudden? I remember people used to whisper about my deeds when I walk by. Now as we walked by people, all they whisper about is her, and my black eye. which only increased my anger.

We stopped walking when Mikasa came upon a weapon shop owned by a raven named Razar.

What an idiot. You can't get a good deal with ravens and I learned that the hard way.

She inspected a small thick leather armor complete with leather gauntlets and boots.

**A/N: Just think about the leather armor from Skyrim**

Next, she looked at a short single edged steel sword. The weapon had a comfortable leather grip. It was almost too short to be called an actual sword.

"How much for the armor and the sword?", she asked the Razar kindly.

"Normally it would be 30 coins but for you it's free.", Razar said with a sincere smile.

I was shocked. Free? Since when do the ravens do free?

I looked at his smile for I knew how to tell if a raven knew something bad that we didn't. However, I couldn't see any decisiveness in his smile. Either he's good or he's really serious about giving away such good equipment to her.

"Thank you very much.", she said.

I was grumpy on the way to the training grounds.

**(Scene Change Nobody's POV)**

Mikasa was in her new armor and holding her new short sword horizontally in her hand. She was breathing heavily as she blocked another strike from Laval with Eris and Rogon watching in case Laval really tried to hurt her.

All were in the training grounds. The training ground's ground had no grass and it was yellowish brown dirt. It was in the form of a large triangle made with wooden fences. Outside the fences were wooden bleachers on each side of the triangle.

"Your strikes could hit me if you were faster.", Laval said as he blocked another attack from his right with ease.

"Shut… up… Laval.", she said as she attempted another strike at him. Her arm was getting numb from all the vibrations.

"Go Mikasa! You can beat him!", Rogon shouted.

Hearing him cheer for Mikasa made Laval fiercer and angrier in his attacks.

Rogon turned his head to Eris to see that Eris was looking at him.

"Can we kiss now Eris?".

Eris smiled. "Sure.", she said.

And the two kissed.

**A/N: How cute. Next chapter will make Laval even madder. :D**


	6. Chapter 6 The Great Race

**A/N: I'm not good at describing things but I'll try.**

**Chapter 6**

Mikasa tore off her armor and put on some comfortable pajamas she bought from the market.

She had just finished eating dinner with Lagravis after a hard day of intense training with his son.

Remembering her time training, she smiled at the memory of Rogon and Eris kissing at the corner of her eye as Laval tried to slice her head off again.

She then laid down on her bed exhausted, but not enough to go to sleep. She wanted to look at something before slumber took her.

In her hand was her 3ds xl glowing dimly in the dark. Its screen had pictures of her family having a great time on the beach just yesterday before she came across this strange land.

Her eyes were watery as she now played A Link Between Worlds on her 3ds before sleeping.

**(The next morning)**

Laval opened her door to see Mikasa's face in her pillow and snoring. He smiled. As much as he hated to admit, deep down he really enjoyed her company.

He was here because his father told him to wake her up for breakfast. And he accepted because he wanted another chance to search for any danger she may possess.

Laval walked over to her right and saw something in her hand. It appeared to be a red rectangular box with two small black holes on top near the edge.

Curiosity took over him as he carefully removed the box from her hand. He flipped it open to see two black screens showing his reflection and a circle pad along with many buttons.

'Strange.', he thought.

He kept pressing the buttons until his clawed finger finally came across the power button.

The box came to life and caused him the almost drop it.

That's when Mikasa woke up. She got up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and saw Laval with his muzzle open.

Thinking about his last visit to her room, she said loudly, "What are you doing here you perverted freak!?".

Laval help up his hands while one was carrying her 3ds.

"Nothing! I just wanted to wake you up for breakfast!", he said with fear. His black eye was almost healed so he didn't want another one.

Her eyes looked at the hand carrying her 3ds. She stood up on the bed and snatched it away.

"Gimme that!", she shouted.

Laval quickly grew suspicious. "Why? Is it your weapon to destroy us?".

"No.", she retorted. "It's suppose to be for fun.".

Fun? Laval had no idea how that box could be fun.

"How?"

"Like this".

Her 3ds's screen was now on the Face Raiders game. She held it up and took a picture of Laval's angry and suspicious face. Then she gave it to Laval for him to try it.

"What am I suppose to do?", he asked.

"Just shoot your face when it appears on screen.".

"Um… all right.".

For the next 2 minutes, Mikasa held her laughter at Laval for he was showing so much amazement in the game.

When he was done, he handed it back to her.

"That was um… a little fun.". What he really wanted to say was, "That was amazing!".

She put the device on her bed. "Your welcome.".

Shen then searched for her missing rollerblades.

"What are you looking for?", Laval asked.

"My rollerblades! I Think I left it back at the beavers!".

"Well let's not worry about that now. We should focus on getting something to eat.", he said as her stomach grumbled.

**(15 minutes later)**

Mikasa was in the same stone table wearing a purple T-shirt and blue shorts. She was pretty bummed at the loss of her rollerblades but she could always get it back. She only hoped the beavers wouldn't do anything funny to it.

Her attention was soon brought to a huge golden orb being carried by two lions with metal rods passing by.

"What is that Laval?", she asked pointing to the disappearing orb.

Laval thought for a moment. He was wondering if he should tell her his chance to become better known than her.

"That golden chi orb is only created once a month. To make use of it, we lions create an event every month for someone to win it.".

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I should try out this event.", she said smiling.

Laval's eyes flared up in anger. He didn't want her to steal his moment from him. "NO!", he yelled.

Mikasa was taken back. Where did all this anger come from?

"Why?", she asked. "Is there an age rule or something? Just because you're 6 years older than me doesn't mean I can't join anything. I mean come on. People my age don't usually use swords back at my home.". She folded her arms.

"No. It's just that it's too dangerous for you. And besides, you need a vehicle like a speedor to participate.".

Her face fell into sadness. Laval felt a little guilty for making her this sad.

"Hey don't worry Mikasa. You can always watch me win.".

Both looked at each other and grinned.

**(2 hours later)**

Mikasa was in front of a huge cheering crowd filled with all kinds of species of Chima.. Apparently, the event this month was a race which was everybody's favorite.

She saw the golden sphere create the obstacle course. She will root for Laval when the race starts.

Her hopes of just watching the race were replaced when a nerdy voice behind her shouted, "Hey Mikasa! I've got something for you!".

It was one of the beavers named Henry carrying a sack made of grey cloth. He was nearly the height of Mikasa. The size difference was probably one inch.

"What is it Henry?", she asked.

He held out the sack. "When you left your rollerblades and armor in our tribe, we did a little tinkering with them. The armor is tougher and lighter and the best part is the rollerblades themselves.".

"Really?".

She took the sack from him and took out the items. Her gear was now color red instead of black. It definitely felt harder and yet lighter than before. Her rollerblades were color red too and had blue glowing wheels.

"The energy inside the wheels should increase the effort you put by 6 times. That means you're fast enough to compete in the race!", he said proudly.

Mikasa thought about it. She really wanted to compete in the event but wasn't it that she needed a speedor and not rollerblades?

"Are you sure it's legal for me to compete in these?", she held up the rollerblades.

Henry's excitement didn't disappear. "I looked up the rules. It said any non-flying vehicle can join in. So you're good to go.".

"Thanks Henry.", she said.

She didn't waste any time to join in the race.

**(Scene Change: The starting line)**

Every racer was happy that Mikasa was joining in on the race. Every racer except for Laval, who was even more determined to win now that she is here.

"Good luck guys.", she said to everybody.

"Good luck Mikasa!", everybody said except for the pouting Laval.

Then the shout for go was heard.

A cloud of dust was soon left at the starting line as Laval took first and Mikasa last.

"Just gotta put more effort!", she told herself.

She dodged many rocks in shapes of spikes. She rode on a curving wall that turned right. She rode over a bridged made of wood that crossed over a small lake. She jumped from a stone ramp and couldn't resist doing a few flips and spins in the air. All of this brought loud cheers from the crowd for her and in second place.

Laval was in her sight. She was so tired from all that effort to catch up to him that she held onto the right side of his speedor to catch her breath.

"Get off my speedor!", Laval shouted in anger.

"Just… need… to… catch… my... breath", she said between heavy gasps.

Laval's response was spinning his speedor while Mikasa held on for dear life. Then she couldn't hold on anymore. She let go of her hold and was launched towards the finish line. She was way too fast for Laval to catch up.

"WHOA!", she yelled.

The crowd cheered as she made it through the finish line.

That was it. Mikasa has stolen Laval's last chance to become more popular than her.

**A/N: How will Laval react? And what will she do with the golden chi? I'll give you a hint. The chi will be used for something that involves cards.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Duel with Cards

**A/N: Thank you people for the reviews. I plan on finishing the story quick so I can do a Naruko x Kurama**

**Chapter 7**

Laval roared his loudest in anger as Mikasa was presented the golden chi by his father on top of the stairs. However, his roar was merely a whisper compared to the cheering crowd.

There was nothing he can do to regain his popularity from her now. Nothing. Except challenging her to a duel.

'Yes that's it!', Laval thought evilly. 'If she is so great then beating her in a duel will show people that I am even greater than her!'. He then began to chuckle evilly as he went up the stone stairs that led him to her.

"Thank you all for cheering for me during the race everyone!", Mikasa said to the quieting crowd. "To be honest, I don't know what to do from here.".

"How about a friendly duel?", Laval said appearing from the stairs behind her.

She turned around to face him and said, "Hey Laval! Wasn't the race fun?".

Laval did his best to hide his anger and tried to appear happy. "Yes. Yes. It was very fun. Now how about what I said earlier? A friendly duel.".

The crowd was still silent as she said, "Sure. How does a duel work?".

Laval smiled as he said, "A duel works when a person challenges another. The one who has been challenged must pick the choice of weapon. Then the last one standing wins. If the person who has been challenged refuses, he or she is considered a coward. And I don't think you want to make yourself look like a coward in front of all of Chima.".

Mikasa looked at the crowd in front of her. All of their faces were in fear for they were concerned for her. Laval was stronger, bigger, and way better in swordplay than her.

Lagravis looked at his son with worry. Laval was never like this. Giving her a choice to lose to him or to look like a loser in front of an entire crowd was a little suspicious.

"It can be anything?", she asked looking at him sternly.

"Anything.", he said.

Laval wasn't worried. For what will she choose? Laval was an expert in swordplay and jousting. He can't possibly lose to her.

"Then I choose Duel Monsters.".

Everybody made confused faces instead of Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Cragger, and Skinnet. They smiled instead. It made perfect sense to them. The cards were like a weapon and the person with the remaining life points is considered the last person standing.

"What is this 'Duel Monsters' you speak of.", he asked.

"It's a complicated game where a person uses cards.", she said loud enough for the crowd to hear.

She then focused on the golden chi orb she had in her hands to create a card.

'If this thing can create real trees,", she thought, 'then it can create real plastic cards.'.

A Kuriboh card appeared in golden light in front of her and she quickly grabbed it with one hand while the other held the golden orb. She then threw the card towards Laval Seto Kaiba style.

He grabbed the card and inspected it. The card was small in his hands/paws.

"It's not fair. I don't even know how to play this game.".

Eris then flew from the crowd and landed next to Laval. "Don't worry Laval. I can teach how to play. It's actually really fun when you know how to play.", she said.

Laval only huffed in response.

"Then it is decided! After lunch, the duel shall take place here!", Lagravis shouted as he faced the crowd.

**(Scene Change 20 minutes later)**

Laval and Eris were on Laval's bed. Mikasa created an entire stack of Yugioh cards for him so he can build his deck.

"Here Laval.", Eris said holding out Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks to him.

Laval looked at the card in disgust. It looked so weak. To him, that card can never help.

"I need strong cards to beat Mikasa, Eris.".

Eris sighed. They have already gone over this and the rules. "It's not about the attack points or how weak it looks Laval. It's about how you use the cards.".

Laval rolled his eyes and took the card. "Whatever.".

**(Scene Change)**

Mikasa was building up her deck in her room on her bed. She remembered how evil he looked with his nearly healed black eye, the scar on his right cheek, and the anger he tried to hide.

'In times like these,", she thought as she looked at Elemental Hero Neos, 'we need a hero.'.

**(3 hours later)**

Mikasa and Laval were across from each other in the same stage where the golden chi was presented to her. The golden chi was in the middle of the two on a short pedestal. Every person in Chima was there awaiting on how this Duel Monsters was played.

"So how does this work?", Laval asked impatiently.

"Like this.", she said.

She focused and glowing golden waves of energy came from the orb. It flowed to each player's left arm and formed a golden solid classic duel disk.

Laval held up the the duel disk. "What are these for?".

Mikasa then explained on how the game will work. Both of them took out their deck's from their pouches and placed it inside the disk's deck holder.

"Alright I'll go first!.", she shouted.

She drew five cards. The cards were Elemental Hero Blazeman, Negate Attack, Cup of Ace, Elemental Hero Avian, and A Hero Emerges.

'All right. I'll put down Cup of Ace to hopefully lure him away from my other two trap cards.'.

"I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman in attack mode with 1200 atk!".

The summoned monster soon appeared in the middle of her field in a small tornado of fire.

The crowd gasped at this sight and cheered.

"Now when he's summoned, I can add one Polymerization card to my hand from my deck. Next, I place three cards face down and end my turn.".

A large card appeared in the middle along with two others that appeared on the left and right side of the middle card.

"Is that all?", he said as he drew his 6th card. He then looked at his hand. The cards were Carboneddon, Castle of Dragon Souls, Alexandrite Dragon, Cards of Consonance,, Mystical Typhoon, and The White Stone of Legend.

"I summon Carboneddon in atk mode with 800 atk. Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the card to your right.".

A small black hole appeared and flipped over her faced down. Much to Mikasa's disappointment, it was Negate Attack that was destroyed.

"Now that that's out of the way, my monster attacks yours!"

Laval's monster charged at her Blazeman.

Mikasa was confused. Why would he attack her Blazeman if he had more atk points than his Carboneddon?

She stopped thinking when Laval said, "Carboneddon's ability activates! When he attacks a fire type monster, he gains 1000 atk points. Making him stronger than your monster!".

Mikasa watched as his monster tore apart hers with its jaws causing a few scared gasps from the crowd. Then a huge yellow screen appeared showing that her life points dropped to 7400.

Golden sparks left by her monster slowly went past Mikasa as she thought, 'This is gonna be tough.'.

**(30 minutes later)**

There were dark clouds in the sky as the two players duel.

Laval's life points were at 500 while Mikasa's were at 1100. It would've looked like Mikasa was winning if it weren't for his giant 5-Headed Dragon empowered by his Megamorph spell card. Another bad thing for Mikasa was that she was empty handed.

The crowd was at awe from this magnificent game.

Mikasa drew her next card. It was Pot of Greed.

She held up her card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards.".

The cards she drew were Winged Kuriboh. and Transcendent Wings.

'Crap. If only I had two more cards in my hand.', she thought.

Then her eyes saw one face down card in the middle. Then it all came back to her.

'I can't believe I forgot I had Cup of Ace on the field! All right, here goes nothing.'

"I activate my face down card Cup of Ace!".

The card stood up and glowed brightly. Then came out a giant golden coin.

Laval was surprised. "How does that card work?".

"The coin will flip. If it lands on heads, I draw two cards. If it lands on the dragon, which is called tails, you draw two cards.".

Laval really didn't care. He only cared about finishing her off quickly.

The coin was suddenly flipped by an unknown force. The dramatic silence was in the air as the coin finally hit the floor. The coin made clanging sounds as it bounced until it finally landed on heads.

Mikasa put her fist in the air. "YES!".

Laval didn't care. For what can she do against a monster with 10000 atk with two extra cards?

"Now prepare to lose Laval. For now I summon my most powerful monster onto the field in attack mode!".

She dramatically held her Winged Kuriboh in the air before slamming it onto the duel disk. The crowd paid close attention to her field. They wondered what kind of monster can defeat Laval's. Then a brown puff ball with arms, legs, and white wings appeared in the middle of her field.

"That's your most powerful monster?", he said in disbelief. "That monster is probably the weakest card in Duel Monsters!", he said laughing evilly.

Kuriboh only glared angrily at him. Then he turned to the crowd, winked and waved. The crowd gave their loudest cheer yet for Kuriboh. This angered Laval. He never heard a crowd cheer for him this loud.

"Now a place one card face down and end my turn.".

A face down card appeared behind Kuriboh.

"My turn.", Laval said.

The card he drew was another Mystical Space Typhoon. It would've been smart for Laval to use the card, but he was so blinded by the need to defeat her fast that he chose to attack her first.

"Now my mighty dragon, destroy her pitiful monster!"

His dragon fired 5 separate blasts from each head towards Winged Kuriboh. This didn't scare Winged Kuriboh one bit as he stood his ground with determined eyes.

"It's all over for you!", he said laughing maniacally.

"No it's not Laval!". she said loudly. "I activate the spell card Transcendent Wings!".

He stopped laughing as her face down card stood up and glowed. Then winged Kuriboh's wings grew and shined so brightly that everybody had to shield their eyes. Golden armor in shape of a dragon's head appeared around on Winged Kuriboh's head.

Laval was worried. "What is this?!".

"Your defeat!", she said proudly.

The 5 blasts of the dragon hit Winged Kuriboh as he finished his transformation but he held his ground.

"Winged Kuriboh is now Winged Kuriboh LV10 and I activate his ability! By tributing him on your battle phase, all of your attack position monsters are destroyed!".

Then, in a giant burst of light, both monsters were destroyed and the dark clouds disappeared as the rays of the sun showed.

Laval felt like a fool. If only he had not been so arrogant in his decisions. He then felt horrified as she said, "Now prepare to lose all your life points Laval for you take damage equal to the combined attack of every monster destroyed on your field.".

A faded version of Winged Kuribon LVL10 appeared. He charged towards Laval and crashed into him. Laval fell on his broad back, defeated as the a screen showed everyone that his life points reached 0. The duel disks then disappeared as Mikasa quickly took out her cards from it and placed them in her pouch. Laval however let his cards fall to the ground as he laid there.

'It's all over. I can never regain my popularity from her now.', he thought.

Laval closed his eyes as Mikasa stood there waving to the cheering crowd. Then all was silent as Mikasa walked towards the defeated Laval. She knelt down besides him and asked, "What's wrong Laval?".

Laval opened his eyes and got up quickly, making Mikasa almost fall and land on her butt.

"Nothing you jerk!", he spat out.

Mikasa got up and said, "What? Are you mad that you lost?".

Laval didn't answer and shot a glare down at her.

"Well if it makes you feel better, then I challenge you to a duel Laval.".

There were a few gasps of surprise. Laval smiled evilly as he said, "I accept your duel. And the choice of weapon will be swords.".

She smiled. "Sounds fun.".

'Oh it will be fun. For me, as I will make sure you feel pain on every part of your body.', he thought.

**A/N: Originally, I was gonna make a full duel until I realized, "Holy crap this will take forever!". Next duel will be way more violent than cards.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Duel with Swords

**A/N: There will be blood.**

**Chapter 8**

Mikasa and Laval were in the middle of the training grounds with a worried silent crowd on the bleachers. Mikasa wore her leather armor and her short steel sword horizontally in hand. Laval had his sword and shield. Many have tried to persuade Mikasa into not doing this and that they will understand why she backed down. However, she said she wanted to do this because she wanted to know why Laval was being so evil lately.

Laval pointed his sword at Mikasa. "Ready to die?".

Mikasa pretended that she really thought about it. "Um… no not really.".

Angered by a few chuckles from the crowd, he charged forward to slice her in half only for it to be blocked. Laval kept slashing at her to drive her back. He was not going to make the same mistake the first time they met. Then he started to notice that she never attacked him. She would always have that focused look in her eyes and block another strike.

Infuriated by this, Laval kick her chest and sent her rolling on the ground; stopping when her back hit the wooden fence.

She slowly got up as Laval said, "Why are you only defending Mikasa? Don't you know that I could've killed you?".

"I know.", she answered.

"Now answer my first question.".

She held up her blade as she said, "I want to know why you have been acting this way Laval. So that means I can't kill you.".

Laval growled and tried to slice her head off. She rolled to the right to prevent that and got behind him. Quickly, he turned around and started attacking her.

"Want to know why I am like this!", he shouted between slashes.

Mikasa only blocked more strikes in response.

"It's because of you!".

Mikasa stopped for a moment, confused by his statement, and paid the price by having a medium sized cut on her left arm going downwards. Then Laval used her moment of pain to shield bump her face causing her to roll backwards on the ground.

"I don't even have any confidence in me anymore! I was so great at swordplay by years of training and I was beaten by a small girl with absolutely no training at all!", he cried as she slowly got up. He then rushed in to attack her as he said, "My leadership and bravery is what helped save Chima from disaster many times. Everywhere I walked, I heard people whisper about how great I am. Then when you came all was forgotten about me and it was all about you!". He attempted another strike only to be dodged by her. "Then I thought I could regain some of my greatness by winning the golden chi. I was glad that you were there just cheering me on until you wanted to race instead. I believed in my skills to defeat you but that was pointless for you got lucky and won!". He tried again to cut her in half but failed. "Since you were so great, I challenged you to a duel to show everyone that I am greater no matter what you have done. I believed in my hatred towards you to help me win your game but I was defeated by a brown puff ball and you!". He then got lucky by making a small cut on her right arm. "I felt so defeated during that time, but now that you were foolish enough to challenge me to a duel, I'll make sure you know pain.". He ended his attacks with a kick to her chest again. However, she did not roll this time; her feet slid on the ground as she was kicked back.

She coughed up some blood leaving a small trail on the bottom of her lips. "Now that I know what you're going through Laval,", she began, "I'll help you.".

Laval only growled at her.

"Just because you aren't so famous anymore doesn't mean people have forgotten how great you are. They still believe in you.". She then tried a saying she heard from watching Gurren Lagann. "If you can't believe in yourself anymore Laval then believe in the Laval that believes in you.".

This angered Laval. He didn't want any advice, especially from her.

"I have nothing else to say to you Laval so I might as well try to win.".

She charged at him with as much energy she has left. Multiple slashes from her sword were blocked by Laval's shield and sword.

"It's impossible to beat me Mikasa.", he said smugly between blocks. "I've been doing this for nearly half my life and you've been doing this for like one day.".

"Then I'll kick out logic and make the impossible possible!", she shouted remembering another saying from Gurren Lagann.

Laval was about to roll his eyes when her sword managed to cut across the scar on his right cheek. When the cut healed he would probably have an X shaped scar from now on.

Angered by this, he put much more of his hatred in his counterattack. He was so fast that Mikasa could only dodge and block. She was starting to get multiple small cuts on her and the leather armor she wore was starting to fail.

Mikasa took one quick glance behind her and saw she was coming close to another wooden fence.

'If this keeps up I'll be cornered.', she thought.

Then she saw a rock large enough to trip him before her back can reach the fence. To carry out the plan, Mikasa needed to continue backing up and defending. She only hoped that Laval was too much in hatred to notice the large rock coming up. Then it finally happened. Laval tripped on the large rock and fell on his chest. Using his confused moment, Mikasa quickly knelt down besides him and held the sharp edge of her sword onto the back of his furry neck.

"I believe I win.", she said.

Then the crowd burst into cheers as Mikasa got up and waved to the crowd.

'No not again.', he thought as he gripped the sword tighter in his hand/paw. 'NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!'.

The noise of the crowd was too loud for Mikasa to hear Laval get up behind her.

Laval took aim for her neck and swung.

**A/N: Oh my gosh Laval that's so freakin cruel holy shieeeet. **


	9. Chapter 9 How to Survive a Lion Attack

**A/n: The next few chapters will be about Laval trying to make up the mistakes he made.**

**Chapter 9**

**(Mikasa's POV)**

The scared faces of the used to be cheering audience scared me. What was so scary and what was behind me that they were pointing at?

I turned my head around to see a sword slash aimed for my neck. Then on instinct I ducked. Then, as I was crouched down, I had to block a downwards strike aimed at the top of my head. My knees hit the ground hard as I tried my best to prevent the pushing blade from slicing my head.

I looked up to see Laval's face looking down on me. It scared me. His teeth were bared as he used both of his strong hands/paws to use his sword while showing off his really sharp teeth. He had a trail of blood going down from his right cheek. His eyes are what scared me the most. They were completely white but I can still somehow see all that rage inside them.

To get out of this situation, I rolled to my left. I then heard the sound of Laval's sword hitting the ground.

Seriously. What triggered this?

Laval then jumped up high in the air and did a downwards slash just like what Link does in the Zelda games. I held up my sword to defend myself but that was a mistake. My sword was so battered from all the times that I had to block and attack, that he was able to slice through it. The blade managed to slice my right shoulder. If it weren't for my armor, then he could've cut my arm off.

Things looked bad for me. I had no weapon, I couldn't feel my right arm, I was bleeding a lot, and Laval was full of energy. Then my left foot nearly slipped when I backed up. I looked down to see a shield. It was Laval's!

I picked up the shield with my left hand and held it up.

I looked at Laval to see him looking at me and snarling. I couldn't help but say something that Pain said from Naruto. "Do you hate me?".

That probably wasn't the best idea because he roared and started attacking the shield but it was worth it.

My left arm was starting to tire quickly from holding up the heavy shield and the painful cut I have on it. I had to think of something fast or it's all over for me.

Then it came to me. If I can time it correctly, then I can jump up to shield bump Laval's face and knock some sense into him.

And I did just that.

He staggered backwards and fell on his back. I waited a few seconds to see if would get back up. He didn't.

Then the adrenaline rush I had left me. I couldn't feel my anything.

My knees were the ones to go down first. Then I blacked out before my face was next.

**A/N: Don't worry, nobody dies. Please review. OR ELSE.**


	10. Chapter 10 Get Well Gifts

**A/N: Laval feels bad about what he did. :c**

**Chapter 10**

**(Laval's POV)**

I sat up with a slight painful headache. What happened?

My eyes fell upon Mikasa laying in a pool of her own blood. Oh god what happened?

I rushed to her to help because it scared me to see her this hurt. Then something with white wings tackled me to the ground from the left.

I landed with a thud on my back and noticed that it was Eris who tackled me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO HURT HER AGAIN!", I heard her scream.

What was she talking about? Mikasa won the duel with only a few cuts on her body. My fists clenched at the thought of her beating me. But when I tried to remember more after my defeat, all was blank.

I needed to know what happened. "What happened Eris?".

At first, she was confused. Then anger took her. "I can't believe you don't even remember that you tried to kill her! Even after she tried to help you!".

Kill her? I would never have tried to kill her. Sure I despised her, but I would never want to kill her. Right?

Eris got off me and pointed to Mikasa's body. Worriz, Cragger, Skinnet, Gorzan, Rogon, Razar, some beaver named Henry, and my father were near her body.

My father carried her limp body. "Quick! Let's get her into her room back in the temple!", I heard him shout.

I saw my father along with the others rush to the speedors and sped off. Eris too got on her speedor.

Before I saw her leave she told me something that would haunt me until the end of the neverending universe, "I hope she's okay Laval. If she dies because of you, then you will suffer all of Chima's wrath.". And she left it with that with me just sitting there shocked while everyone.

It wasn't the fact that I will suffer Chima's consequences that scared me; I got used to that. It was the fact that Mikasa could die and that I'm the one who caused it.

**(Scene Change: 20 minutes later Nobody's POV)**

The people who brought Mikasa to her room were awaiting near the door to the her room.

Everybody was quiet and nervous for they wanted to know if their new friend will make it.

Then the door opened revealing a grey haired lion. Lagravis walked up to him and asked, "How is she doctor?".

The lion took off the cliche doctor glasses he was wearing and answered, "Well she's managed to get herself cut up good. Especially the one on her right shoulder. She's also lost a lot of blood. And she also made her small body work past its limits so it's not looking good.".

Everybody's face fell into despair.

"However,", he said smiling, "She's expected to awaken in three days.".

This made everybody a little happy. At least she'll make it out alive.

This especially made Laval, who was hiding behind the corner, happy. As soon as everyone was out of his sight, he quickly went into Mikasa's room. The sight he then saw made him tremble.

Mikasa was laying on her bed. She had many stitches on her body along with a large white bandage on her right shoulder.

Laval had enough of this sight. He went out and closed the door.

'When you wake up Mikasa,', he thought, 'I'll make things right.'.

**(3 days later Mikasa's POV)**

I woke up but it felt to tiring to open my eyes.

My mind came up with ideas to where I was. My first thought was, 'Am I in heaven?'. No, of course not. If I was in heaven then I wouldn't feel the many stitches and a giant bandage on my body. I wouldn't feel like the time I nearly died of protecting a kid from a bully that carried a knife. I wouldn't have seen the faces of Razar, Eris, Rogon, Cragger, Lagravis, Henry, Worriz, Gorzan, Skinnet, and Laval in back with his head down as I finally opened my eyes with effort.

Maybe it was a bad idea to open my eyes because everybody cheered so loud that it hurt my ears. I felt even more pain when I tried to move my arms to cover them.

Luckily, they all saw my pained face and instantly stopped cheering.

Now I wasn't about to ask, "Holy crap guys, am I dead? Are you dead? Are we all dead?". Instead I said, "What's up everybody.".

That got a me a few chuckles and some smiles but then it grew serious as Razar the raven asked, "How are you feeling my friend?".

I tried my best to smile. "Hey Razar. I feel like I took an arrow to the knee. Sorry about the sword and armor you gave me for free.".

Razar smiled at me and held up a large brown sack. "I got you some new tougher leather armor.". He then took out the coolest sword I've ever seen in my whole life from the sack. "The new sword I got you is still as short as the old one but more amazing you see. The grip is still made of leather and it's still a one edged sword, but this time the hilt is gold and has a small ruby in the middle for a little fanciness. The blade is still made out of steel but the steel was infused with diamond dust as the sword was being made. That should make the sword nearly impossible to break now.".

I soon got excited about using this new sword. I mean, who wouldn't?

"How much?", I asked.

He put the sword back in the sack and placed it besides my bed.

"For you my friend, absolutely free.".

Holy shit. Really?

"Thanks Razar.".

Then Gorzan came up to me while Razar backed away. Gorzan seemed to be carrying a reddish brown pot with a flower in it. The flower looked like a violet except it wasn't colored violet. It was yellow and it was glowing.

He put it on a small wooden drawer next to me and said, "I went looking inside the forest for the prettiest flower I can find. It took me some time but I found it.".

I was really touched about my friends doing this for me.

I looked at the others if they had something to bring me. They had nothing. Oh well. Can't expect everybody to give something. I learned that during Christmas.

"Is that all of my get well presents?".

Then Laval came up. He was behind the others so I couldn't see what was in his hands/paws until now. He was carrying a small glass of purple liquid.

His head was still down as he said, "I brought you some medicine.".

Poor guy. He must've regretted doing this to me.

"Well thanks Laval. However, that medicine isn't going to feed me itself and I can't really move my arms. Can you pour it down my mouth?".

I opened my mouth so he can pour it.

Hesitantly, he poured the medicine in my mouth as I fought back the urge cough out the horrible taste.

After swallowing I said, "Hey can we train together after I'm all healed up? I really want to try out the new sword that Razar got me.".

Laval finally looked up at me and smiled. "Sure.".

**A/N: Google a single edged sword if you don't know what it looks like. REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SOMEONE DIE NEXT CHAPTER. Or not. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 ?

**A/N: Last night I had a weird dream involving zombies, magic carpets, and robots. **

**Chapter 11**

**(Days later)**

Mikasa and Laval were in the training grounds alone with smiles on their faces. The medicine the lions used must really work on healing the body for Mikasa to already start using her new sword. The sword was a little heavier than the old one, but with enough training, she can get used to it.

Laval blocked another attack from her and said, "You've gotten better Mikasa.".

Mikasa attacked his left and said, "Well I've had a lot a training by fighting a master of swordsmanship like you.".

Laval stopped for a moment to blush and Mikasa used that to charge at him. However, she was unaware of the rock she just tripped on. Laval tried to back away but ended up tripping on a rock as well.

Both landed on the ground with Laval's body breaking her fall and her face inches away from the lips of his muzzle.

Neither moved from the spot when Mikasa looked at his yellow lion eyes and Laval looked at her brown human eyes.

Then before the two can kiss, Mikasa took one whiff of his smell and quickly got off of him with her hands covering her nose.

Laval got up concerned. "What's wrong?".

Mikasa's hands were still covering her nose. "What's wrong is that you stink Laval! Like worse than my mom's cooking!".

Laval pretended to be hurt. "Well we have been training for over 3 hours. How about we head back to the temple and take a shower?".

She only smirked at that. "I got a better idea. How about we head over to lake near the forever rock? You know, to swim.".

Laval shuddered at the thought of swimming there. Mikasa saw this and asked, "What's wrong Laval? Can't swim?".

"No it's just that I nearly drowned there and I didn't know how to swim that time.".

"Do you know how to swim now?".

He smiled. "Yeah".

Now she was smiling too. "Then lets go!".

**(Scene change 10 minutes later)**

Mikasa was already in the in her bikini lake trying her best not to look like she was blushing at the sight of Laval's bare body as he swam nearer. Laval's speedor was near the lake.

"What do we do now?", he asked.

Mikasa then thought about what they were about to do back in the training grounds.

She put her hands behind his head. "How about this?".

She forced his head down so the two can kiss.

Laval was confused as their lips met. 'She wants to me my girlfriend after all I did to her? This isn't right. Although, her lips are pretty soft.'.

He then told himself to screw it and began kissing her back. Between kisses he said, "Sorry about everything.".

She answered, "No hard feelings. You only almost killed me.".

He finally broke the kiss and smiled. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah you're right.".

He then brought her face closer to his. "Hey, do you wanna try tongue kissing?".

"Sure.".

**A/N: The end. :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Feelings

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while. It's just that I lost interest in this story and decided to make new ones. You should check them out! Anyways, I've regained interest and now I want continue.**

**Chapter 12**

Laval was carrying a sleeping Mikasa in his arms bridal style in the temple. He and Mikasa spent the entire afternoon in the lake just having fun and sometimes kissing. They did so many things that Mikasa fell asleep on the ride home, using Laval's broad back to rest her head on. He smiled at the thought of their time together but he forgot to do something. He was too busy laughing and kissing with her that he forgot to say that he loved her. Not that it was needed if kisses weren't enough to prove someone's love. However, he just needed to tell her his blazing love for her. If only she hadn't fallen asleep!

Laval soon stopped walking when his father appeared before him and told him, "Where were you two? You guys missed dinner and it's too late to eat anything now."

Laval only smiled and shook his head, not even hungry because he was too focused on the girl in his arms. "I'm not hungry anyways Dad."

"How can you not be-", then his father's eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Mikasa; suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as he understood the situation that Laval was going. "Well then, I'll just… leave you guys", he managed to say then walking away.

Laval sighed happily, finally alone again with Mikasa. It was hard to believe he used to hate having her by his side. Now, he loved it. He was then saddened at the thought of leaving her when he finally reached her room and finished laying her on her bed. He planned on dropping her off and leave and he was about to do just that until the sight of her arms reaching for something caught his eyes. He leaned in closer and that's when Mikasa's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head close to hers. While struggling, he said, "Mikasa, let me go!"

His efforts were in vain as her grip on him tightened. After a long struggle, his head was now freed from her grip which caused a sad sigh to leave Mikasa. "Do you really need me that much?", he asked her. No response came but that was all it took to convince Laval that she really needed him by her side. "All right I'll sleep with you so calm down." His hands proceeded to take off the armor he was wearing until he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Laval climbed onto the bed and that was when Mikasa hugged him again, only this time her arms were around his body and not his neck. Returning the hug, Laval hugged her body back and fell asleep.

**(8 hours later)**

Mikasa woke up with something solid and furry nearly covering nearly covering her entire body. She was sure it wasn't the blankets because there was no they would feel this great. Her vision was finally restored when she was able to make out that she was looking at a well muscled furry chest. She looked up to see the bottom of Laval's muzzle but she could tell that he was smiling in his sleep. Laval felt her stir and loosened his hold.

Finally waking up, he greeted her tiredly, "Morning."

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "Morning."

The two stayed like that for two minutes but to them, it felt like an eternity that only lasted for two minutes when Laval said, "Mikasa, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He lifted her up so they could look at each other in the eye. His yellow lion eyes meeting her human eyes. "I love you". Before she can respond Laval gave her a deep passionate kiss that she quickly fell into.


	13. Chapter 13 The Ex

**Chapter 13**

Mikasa and Laval were sitting next to each other during lunch. Laval had actually lifted his stone chair and carried it to the other side of the table to drop it near Mikasa's chair. Maybe it was his love for her or his strength that enabled him to carry a heavy stone chair. The world may never know.

"Here, put this in your ear", Mikasa said, handing him an earphone. The earphones were connected to her 3DS xl.

Laval took it and eyed it curiously. He had never seen such a strange black device.

His girlfriend was getting impatient. "Well, hurry up."

Hesitantly, he put the device in his ear and closed his eyes; expecting pain.

During Laval's wait for pain, Mikasa couldn't help but giggle at him. The stylus in her hand tapped on the play button so the music, "Libera Me From Hell", the song that she downloaded LEGALLY, played on her piece of earphone and on his. At first, the lion had an expression filled with confusion while a lady with a beautiful opera voice sang as music that sounded like a piano played. Then the singer changed into a guy whose voice sounded like a rapper, "Do the impossible, see the invisible, RAW RAW fight the power!"

That's when Laval's head started bobbing up and down; a sign that he enjoyed the strange music. Never had he heard music like this. They were usually just tribal music. Tribal music that he got bored of when he heard it too many times. But this, this was amazing! Laval started singing the lyrics while his girl just watched and giggled. His father looked at him in curiosity. All he saw was his son just singing random words with a small black device in his ear and chose to ignore the awkward situation.

In the corner of the dining room, Li'ella, a lioness with creamy brown fur, red armor that only covered her chest, and a red skirt with flames on the bottom, watched the two love birds. Her fists clenched when she saw her ex boyfriend laugh with this new girl. Before everybody made peace with the Ice Clans, Li'ella and Laval fell in love. Sadly, she was the one to friendzone him. Something about protecting him from her overprotective father and all that. But now that Laval has moved on, she couldn't help but feel jealous

Taking a step to reveal herself, Li'ella waved and called in a sweet voice, "Hey Laval, whatcha doing?"

Lagravis covered his eyes with a hand; like he needed things to be even more awkward.

Laval looked at Li'ella with slight pain and anger in his eyes. "What do you want, Li'ella?"

The lioness pretended to be hurt. "Whoa there, Laval, let's try not to have some serious attitude around here. I just wanted to know what you're doing."

"I'm spending time with Mikasa, obviously."

Mikasa locked eyes with Li'ella and couldn't help gulp in fear. The lioness gave her such an intimidating look. "Hi Li'ella, how's it hangin?", she greeted.

Li'ella scoffed at her. "Did you really choose her to your girlfriend even when she speaks so weird?"

Mikasa finally had a reason not to fear her, but instead hate her. "Shut it, furball", she retorted.

"At least I have fur. Fur is something that attracts other male lions if you must know." Li'ella then gestured her entire body.

Mikasa only folded her arms; unimpressed. "You look like a slut."

**A/N: "Libera Me From Hell," was my favorite song since I started watching anime. Now, how will everybody react to Mikasa's comment next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14 Cat Fight

**Chapter 14**

Mikasa and Li'ella were facing each other in the training grounds with a huge cheering crowd sitting on the bleachers. It was suppose to be a secret fight between girls but an eavesdropping lion guard told everyone about it; not that it mattered to the two fighting girls. They both wanted to show everyone who was stronger.

Laval and Lagravis had front seats. "This is stupid", Laval told his father.

He nodded his head. "Indeed."

"Finally regretting your words, human?" Li'ella asked her, still pissed off over the whole slut thing.

"You wish," Mikasa responded and raised her sword horizontally in her hand. "Get set to get decked, furball!"

Angered, the lioness charged at her; the golden axe in her hand gleaming in the sunlight. She swung to the right only to be blocked by the flat of Mikasa's sword. However, golden axe plus strong lioness equals small light body sent flying.

Quickly, Mikasa regained her balance and got into her attack stance again. "Is that all you got, furball? I hardly felt anything." Now that was a total lie. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

A clawed hand started brandishing the axe. "Are you sure about that? Your body looks looks like it's been through a war. Maybe I should start messing with the fur on your head?"

NOBODY ever messes with Mikasa's hair. The last guy who did got all of his ribs broken including a concession. "Listen buddy, you can cut up my body, beat me to a pulp, and maybe even kill my friends, but nobody, and I mean noooooooooooooobody, FUCKS with the hair."

The lioness readied her axe with both hands, even more determined to cut off that hair. "I'm gonna enjoy ruining your hair."

"Just you try, slut."

With a loud roar, the enraged lion charged at her opponent.

Mikasa had no idea what to block. A clawed hand that's gonna rip her hair or an axe that;s gonna cut her in half. Maybe this time, her life was more important than her hair. Maybe.

This time, she used every ounce of strength to block the axe to stay in one place but had no time to prevent a rather large batch of hair fall slowly to the ground.

Mikasa tried to grab that hair that was no longer there. "You… monster," she said in disbelief. No one, absolutely no one, cuts her hair except her self.

Li'ella gave off an amused chuckle and said, "Maybe after I win this fight I'll brush my fur and think about how much I amused myself with you."

That gave Mikasa an idea. If Li'ella liked her fur as much as her hair, then maybe it was time to make her lose something valuable too.

Powered by anger, Mikasa pulled off a large patch of creamy fur from Li'ella's belly, holding it in front of her shocked face in a teasing manner while saying, "Whatcha gonna brush now, huh? Whatcha gonna brush now!"

A kick to the stomach was the pissed off lionesses' response. She was done playing games now. It was time to get real. Her hand picked up a blue orb of chi, ready to use it to destroy the girl.


End file.
